monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Finishing blows
Although you have most likely seen several wishes similar to this, this is not about super ultimate attacks to use in the middle of a battle. I love the killcam, when it looks especially awesome it makes my day. Wouldn't it be plain awesome as just as you had defeated a monster, you had the chance for a finishing blow animation. This is not something that would change the way you plaqyed the game, it would just allow for a cooler looking kill cam. instead of watching it just keel over and die, you could see a cooler animation of you finishing it off. It wouldn't have to be gory or gross, but the idea of a final confrontation animation could be an epic addition to the end of a battle. If it happened online, you might have a little rivalry to see who could get to the monster first to finish it off. This is just speculation, so I am just wondering whether or not you would like this. It could work in certain circumstances, like stabbing it in the chest with a lance and killing it right before it attacks you...Cobalt32 00:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 An example (albeit dramatic) would be say you were using a great sword. You had just beat uragaan, and you wanted to do a finishing blow. It could go something like uragaan would use his chin uppercut attack, but you would vault off his chin, then fall back down to the ground, dealing him the finishing blow with your heavy blade. A midair slash could look absolutely ballin if it was on the kill cam. I don't want monster hunter to change to a huge extreme, I just though it could be a cool addition to a battle. Yes, I like your idea.Littlemilton 15:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) colbalt gave me an idea,for the lance finisher you could stab it in the chest and start pushing to the side(while the lance is still in there)so it would fall to the side and not on top of you-Ifrit 17:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) @Ifrit: Yeah, that kind of thing! Maybe the LS could have a special camera angle and delayed death animation if you finish the monster off with a Spirit Roundslash, or if the monster died while you used the Switch Axe's Discharge attack on it, it would actually be impaled for a couple seconds until the phial finally exploded, launching the monster backward dramatically, or for the hammer, the monster would actually get knocked in the direction you hit it last if you finished it with a blow to the head!Cobalt32 17:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 and what if you finish with a charged attack of a GS?Littlemilton 18:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) @littlemilton: You would smash it into the ground and leave an open wound where you hit it (wouldn't bleed, of course, and would only work if you hit certain areas, like its head or a particular portion of its torso).Cobalt32 18:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 I've got another idea. What about a special effect depending on what element/ailments your weapon possesses. Whenever you deal the final blow, something will happen. Fire: Weapon releases a burst of flame that envelopes the user, weapon, and opponent. Water: Monster screams and pukes water, then dies. Thunder: Monster sparks with electricity and turns black for a moment. Ice: User, weapon, and monster are frozen for a moment, both tinted cyan. Poison: (Will add the ailment ones later if you want.) Paralyze: Sleep: SethOmega 21:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC) @last poster: that's... not really the idea here. It's more along the lines of taking a cool kill and giving it a special animation to make it look cooler, like the ones listed before your comment. You know, making monsters react realistically to those "oh, dude, did you see that?" kills instead of just playing the normal dying animation no matter what you did. Your idea is more having flashier normal animations that rewarding those one-in-one-hundred perfectly timed cinematic kills. I guess there's nothing inherently wrong with your concept, but the ideas you gave seem almost a bit too flashy. However, I guess having certain ailment deaths would work, like if it died of poisoning it would stagger a bit, then pass out and and die, or making its death animation for a sleep weapon the same as its capture animation, only it doesn't emit sleep bubbles; it's dead.Cobalt32 22:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 i've got an idea for the gunlance. at the very last moment, when the monster is staggered and is struggling to get up, the hunter steps at the monster's head and stabs his gunlance in the monster's head and charges up wyverns fire and releases it on the monster head just like those finishing moves on shotguns I guess you all are extrapolating on my idea with your ideas. I was thinking the animation would come once you had depleted their health. The monster would make another attempt to attack you after its health was gone, but it would play out cinematicly. It could be a simpler version of a button cue like in god of war, but if you missed the cue you would just finish them off less dramatically. You can look back up at my example with the uragaan and the great sword, that is the kind of idea I was thinking, but please do comment, as I do accept other ideas. I am glad if you expand on my idea, just remember that this is kind of about the killcam. Also, @ the poster with the elemental effects thing, it doesn't sound too bad, but some are taking it a little too far for my taste. Cutting off tails is part of the battle, but puking water is so close to actually puking that it grossed me out a little. Maybe a concentrated jet of water could make them fly back a little instead. It's just I have always wondered why they don't fall in the direction my sword hit them and instead reared up and died. One exception is great jaggi. He usually goes flying backward when he dies, but then again, it doesn't do the animation because I always kill it when I see it in moga woods, and it only plays the animation in quests. @last poster: Actually, it does; it just doesn't use the special camera angle to make it look cooler.Cobalt32 14:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 It was torry, sorry about that. I must not have noticed. - Torry Thats going to take some time from carving( like fatalis kill cam) that kill cam thing can get annyoing. i would prefer the dying scene then the kill cam one. By rindoroki @rindoriki: You can skip the kill cam, you know. The monster will still perform its dying animation, but you will be able to see where you're going and get to the corpse by the time it finishes.Cobalt32 16:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Who said it would cut into carving time? The monster isn't dead yet so carving time had not started yet. @last poster: Actually, the carve time countdown starts the moment the monster dies, but you can't actually carve it until it finishes its dying animation. This only takes a few seconds out of carving time, though, so you still have plenty of time left when it's over. Still, it's nice to be able to reach the corpse the moment its animation is finished to maximize carve time, especially on monsters like the Jhen Mohran. -torry Sorry, I keep forgetting to leave my name. They dying animation would be the finishing blow. Once the animation was done. carving time could start. @torry: Oh, so the "Main Quest Complete" thing would show up after the monster has already hit the ground dead when you pull off a "special kill"? Actually, I think it would be cooler if that happened.Cobalt32 19:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 --- I could just imagine what the heavy/light bowgun killcam might be like if the monster in question was running towards you at the time, you fire the shot that kills it, but instead of the monster just stopping dead and then dropping over in the way a felled tree slowly collapses, it's head whipped back and it just collapsed forwards onto the floor, sliding noisily across the floor with the momentum of the charge and eventually coming to a complete stop. It would be totally awesome if when you did kill it and the killcam showed it sliding towards you, only to stop an fraction of an inch before it touched your feet, and you're just stood there all chillax'd just looking at this corpse at your feet. The satisfaction would be immense. Dear CollinsonOfSam 22:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) there could be more than one way of doing it. It would matter what ending attack the monster did. -Torry @Torry: Or imagine hitting it in the head with the lance while it's charging: You'd get stuck there while his body tumbles out of control until it slides to a stop or hits an adjacent wall and collapses, at which point you right yourself and extract your weapon from his skull while the "Quest Complete" message appears and carve time starts.Cobalt32 03:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 You know the counter stab? The lance could do a spinning dragonator type stab very similar to it. Maybe he could use his big shield to push himself around the monster and then do it. -Torry Your idea name makes me think of Mortal Kombat's "FINISH HIM/HER!" *DundingDunnn* 0.o Chinese Stickman 23:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Instead there should be a feature that makes a video of your hunts that you can edit and change. You can make the video from any angle and take out parts that you don't want. Like a video editor. @last poster: That's not finishing blows. That's a replay option. Unrelated idea is unrelated.Cobalt32 03:09, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 @last poster before Cobalt: So if you want this idea so much, why don't you install a video recording plugin on your Wii/PSP then edit it yourself afterwards? Chinese Stickman 20:09, December 31, 2010 (UTC) @Stickman: Not everyone has the b*lls or tech savvy to violate their user agreements.Cobalt32 20:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 @ Cobalt: You don't need balls, you only need an empty wallet and an addiction to gaming :D Chinese Stickman 21:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) @Stickman: So it's not really addiction until you're willing to violate your user agreement to get a better fix? ...that makes me feel a bit better...Cobalt32 21:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Every sane Asian knows how to pirate games :D Chinese Stickman 21:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) @Stickman: It's already a stereotype that Asians are technopaths...Cobalt32 21:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 We need a personal page, this is getting way too off-topic. Anyways I'm out, got craploads of homework to do and they're due Monday. -Stickman